The Fallen
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: A promise, a battle, a fate... a war between Demon and Angel. All things Ichigo shouldn't be involved in. Bya/FemIchi Rated M now.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Ok my newest offering. I hope you like it and review/alert. It'll be a longer one. HUGS Fuzzi**

_**Nephilim**_

"_**There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so."**__** William Shakespeare**_

_Chapter 1; The lines are drawn_

Commander Kuchiki walks through the battlefield with his long silver blade drawn at his side. The smell of blood and the sounds of death are all around him as his men dispatch the enemies running toward them. His eyes taking in the process of life being taken from friend or foe without difference, narrow noticing the lines of units still in a holding pattern. Why aren't they fighting? Has Commander Aizen fallen in battle? Just then, the sun streaks out from behind a large cloud to the center of the skirmish and the fighter stepping into the center of a circle of men. Mud, blood and her sword is added to the air as she cuts down her opponents, her face is taut with focus. Long locks of vivid orange hair lifting with each motion catch the sun tricking the eye into thinking it is made of fire, only serve to mesmerize him further. Without hesitation the edge of her dark blade cuts an arm away, her left foot moves in a semi-circle, her hips turning so her katana can connect with the next dead man. Her voice is only one of rage. Her hand tightly joined to her blade by a simple black rag.

Byakuya has heard of her. The Nephilim, Ichigo Kurosaki. But he has just set eyes on her flaming hair and amber eyes for the very first time. The three men drop to the mud around her and an arrow cuts into her shoulder. She takes a step back from the impact. His own men hold up arms around him to block stray projectiles from striking him. He pays no attention. Instead his eyes are on the woman warrior breaking the arrow in her arm and pulling out the remains. Her eyes lift in his direction. They briefly meet his. His body freezes mid step watching the smirk appear on her sun kissed lips. "Yo! About time you guys arrived." With that she turns toward the men on horses with blades drawn, their steeds pounding bodies into the mud in their unforgiving wake. Byakuya watches her dart toward them fearless and quick. Her feet stepping on body after body clothed only in light tan armor that covers her waist and chest. The boots are laced up to mid thigh caked in mud and crimson with blood. Ichigo's sword swings in a wide arc, the motion blocked by a chain wrapping around it and jerking her into the air.

Byakuya's eyes narrow at the foolish blunder. The woman won't drop her blade. It would seem the woman made an error and will be dragged and trampled to death. However just as he is about to signal the charge Aizen appears on a white steed on the hill and orders the charge. "Don't just stand there. Assist the Nephilim." Byakuya orders his own division lifting a hand up. "We must make our mark on these lands."

Ichigo is too preoccupied with her current predicament to notice the a new Commander arriving on the scene. The first horseman grabs her blade with his chain and jerks her up in the air. His sword makes a direct target for her gut and she twists her body sideways landing two feet on the horses backside knocking it and the rider to the ground. The action loosens the chain around her blade and it slips free. Tumbling to her feet on solid ground she gains the advantage and strikes down the man. Her legs wrap around the horses saddles and she clicks her tongue. "Yaaah!"

The horse responds lifting from the mud to its feet. Charging toward the two remaining riders, her amber eyes see one is wearing a bone mask indicating he is high ranking. That one will give her a challenge. Ducking down to the horse's neck she dodges a pole arm heading for her and it strikes her mount making her and the animal drop to the ground. "You bastard!" she yells out as the second rider laughs loudly. Putting her fingers to her mouth she makes a loud whistle calling her back up. The only support she trusts implicitly.

Suddenly a loud growl is heard, a swirl of ash gathers a few feet behind Ichigo. From the smoke a furry gray head of an animal appears. Four black clawed feet squish down on the muddy earth and with a howl the air around it vanishes. The beast roars calling everyone to to turn in surprise. Short black hair and a long tail shake as the animal wakes from it's slumber.

"Starrk..." she points to the fallen horse then to the rider who took it's life. "have fun."

The animal responds with it's fur turning a light blue, the tiny hairs lifting it and glowing with a bright blue hue. Faster than light it appears attacking the man from his horse, it's jaws opening to reveal vicious points of bone.

"Cute puppy." The leader of the demon army says with a chuckle, getting off his horse. He will kill the Nephilim and collect the reward from his lord. His name will be carved on a key to the underworld and hung on the wall above the King. He can taste the victory. He can taste the blood he will spill out of this traitor.

"He is a Totem. " she responds swiping the back of her hand over her chin to wipe some blood away. "Starrk, has dominion over animal spirits, and when they are killed in battle he comes."

"A Nephilim that has tamed an animal spirit. You _are_ impressive." He watches the beasts jaw bite through the demon armor like butter and begin to devour his soul.

"I didn't tame him. He and I just have... an understanding." she watches the man's eyes change to gold. The pain in her stomach makes her bite at her lower lip. It's always like this around the demons. "Quit it."

He is using his blood magic to make the demon in her boil. Ichigo is slowly getting used to the pain since taking up her sword to fight in this holy war. A war that she didn't even care to fight. But choices a luxary for meek people who turn a blind eye to suffering. _"I will not die until I finish this. I will put an end to this cycle of war."_

"Hehe, I just wanted to see if the rumors are true is all. Looks like you really are a Nephilim." Lifting up his short blade it glints a pale yellow. "Ready?"

"Yeah." she finally jumps at the leader man. The sword comes up connecting with her black blade as a shroud of dark haze surrounds her shoulders. Metal meets metal in a thunderclap above their heads. It's always like this when two beings of power meet, the sky groans in fear. The force sends them propelling apart. Ichigo lands on her two soft soled boots with her blade raising behind her, the tip pointing to the rocks behind her.

"Gotta do better than that traitor." He lifts his helmet from his head and drops it to the muddy ground. "I won't go easy on you just because you are a woman."

"Traitor? I think you are mistaken." Ichigo glances up at his short white hair with a scoff. "The lines were drawn for me the moment my family was... taken from me." Enough of this talking, Ichigo isn't a patient woman. She expands her power suddenly, her sword moving though the air to collide violently into the gold one. Lightening flashes forking down to her opponents blade, without warning he points his sword at her and the streak of blue light blasts out wrapping around her blade like a chain.

"Kensei... is my name woman. Remember it when you visit me in hell." With her sword crackling under the force of his power he pulls out a second blade from it's holster on his hip. This one is a short dagger black with a deep etchings in gold on the curving blade. Lifting it to his chest he flicks it quickly sending it toward her chest and the rapidly beating heart. "Not even a challenge."

Ichigo shuts her eyes, the blade coming at her in slow motion. The bright blue lightening spell has shifted into a cord wrapping around her body immobilizing her movements. She begins to let it out... just a tad, that power in her blood clawing through her skin so eager to rip the white haired demons throat out. Pain streaks down her spine as the bold black mark appears on her forehead near her hairline. The arching lines circle her brow, jagged and winding like a wreath of thorns down to two arching points under her eyes.

"What is that around her?" Byakuya's aide, Renji asks wiping a hand over his sweaty brow. "I have never seen anything like it..."

"Abarai, The Nephilim... dwells half in the presence of God and half in the shadow of the Wicked One. The black swirl of mist is the dark half, the hopeless, cursed half." Byakuya answers lifting his sword up, when she dies he will be the one to finish that demon off. "At least that is what I have been told."

"Right, most die before maturity." Renji adds, watching the woman fade from sight, her back to them. "Make you wonder how she survived, Right Commander?"

"Hmm."

She uses it then, her bloodline power welling up lava hot and forcing it's way through her veins. Black... all she sees is the utter darkness and as she opens her eyes a black arc of power streaks out from her blade ripping through the lightening cords holding her.

Everyone on the hill stops to watch the black mist radiate from her. Byakuya's eyes follow her movements as she fades from sight only to reappear in front of the demon, her blade slicing through him in one black wave. _"So she finally used her demon powers." _he ponders to himself, her head turns looking up the hill directly at him as if she heard his thoughts. Strange black marks like twisted wire slowly fade from her face, and her eyes... fierce with hatred, demonically golden change back to brown. _"Those black lines? What are they?" _

Byakuya can't help be curious. Watching her out of the corner of a smoky blue eye, the battlefield is soon emptied. The defeat of the leader has driven the lesser demon horde back. It will be several days before another will rise up and become a problem for the Heavenly Host.

"Commander Kuchiki." Aizen strolls over to Byakuya with a satisfied grin. "You're squad is to report to Jericho, and you are to take possession of the Nephilim until further notice."

"Very well." he says careful to keep his back from facing Aizen. This man is not to be trusted, he would sacrifice is own lieutenant for one victory on the battlefield. Such prices do not equal out in the end to Byakuya.

"Oh, and this is from the Head Commander. It's directions on how to best use the Nephilim." Sosuke hands Kuchiki the scroll with a wide smile. "If I might add one more recommendation?" Without waiting for Byakuya's response he tilts his head up to look at the muddy woman with the feral beast next to her as she sheathes her blade. "Use her well... in any manner you see fit. She is merely a tool to serve out her small existence for our desires. She isn't allowed to deny us anything. We have something she wants and that thing means the world to her."

Shutting his eyes Byakuya understands Aizen's meaning all too well. So there is a reason for her joining the angels side in the battle. It's no surprise, everyone is uses someones else on earth. Why should this demon be any different?

With the battle over, Aizen's group moves out and Kuchiki tells Renji to make camp across the river. After his evening meal he opens the missive from the commander and with a wide eye reads the answer to many questions and finds many more questions without answers at all. _"Ichigo Kurosaki, sired of The Isshin and birthed by Heaven's Beloved Princess." _Sighing to himself he tosses the scroll in the fire, the flames burning away a reality that the Nephilim may not even know. Her lineage is very old to have one name instead of two. Even he has two names now, although his own clan name is still a sacred title only a few call him. It's clear whomever Heaven's Beloved Princess was, she was important enough to wipe from the history books. Bloodlines are important in the Heavenly Host. To clear any knowledge of a clan in almost unheard of. "The mother... was someone significant. What blood flows through this Nephilim's veins?"

Finishing the last of his drink, he sets the cup on his makeshift desk which consists on a piece of wood set on top of a barrel and walks over to peek through the flap of his tent. His blue eye moves around the grassy area littered with tents and many soldiers walking to and fro. In the faint distance he sees a small fire. Pale light shimmers in his eyes as he extends his vision and zeroes in on the orange haired woman.

He observes her companion the Totem wolf Starrk emerging from the forest beyond her with a fresh kill. The animal sets it down near the fire and is rewarded with a scratching on his neck.

"Bunny stew tonight?" Ichigo picks up the rabbit by the ears and pulls out a small blade she keeps tied near her thigh. Just as she is about to strike the final blow her knees buckle and she drops to the palet on the ground. "Sorry Starrk, you go ahead and eat tonight. I'm just going to sleep for a bit longer." she tells him.

Byakuya watches the wolf's teeth bite at a thin pelt tugging it over the woman's body. Suddenly the wolf's demeanor changes, it's eyes glowing crimson as he seemingly looks straight at Byakuya.

"_Stay away from her."_ It's voice growls in Byakuya's mind, he feels a sharp pain through his eye. Taking a step back he lifts a hand to his eye. "That wolf is no Totem." he says turning around and walking out the other side of the tent.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it so far^^ Fuzzi I wasn't sure on the rating at first. I'm not positive where to draw the line on violence. If you find it needs changed please PM me and I will change it =) HUGS YOU ALL Fuzzi<p>

Review alert please! chuu~uuu!


	2. My beloved Fallen One

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**The Nephilim**_

"Woman is a miracle of divine contradictions" ~ Jules Michelet

**_Chapter 2; My beloved Fallen One_**

"Please! No matter what happens! They must never get-"

"I swear!" With her heart pounding, her arms around the small bundle she runs through the burning cabin. The flames aren't the danger she is immune to that crimson fire, but the smoke is going to kill her before she can reach the door. With her hand splayed wide she grabs the handle and lifts the latch. Soon as the door opens the blast of air tosses the long strands of her orange hair. The sudden shift to silence and the black and white world beyond the door make her shoulders tremble. Not again. This is happening too often.

She walks for awhile her dark eyes looking left and right as the cabin fades and the camp site comes into view. Everything is washed in monochrome. The trees stopped in mid-breeze the leaves hanging in the air by unseen strings of the architect in this place. Her eyes dart past the angel camp to her body laying next to the stream. Ichigo begins to run, if she can make it to her body, she can wake up and get out of this monochrome dream world without-

"_Sure you wanna hold onto that?"_

Her lower lip quivers hearing his voice in her mind. Lifting a hand to the blanket she slides the soft material away and gasp as vines begin to wrap around her. Twisted and black her body is squeezed tight. Around her thighs, her arms, and digging into the ground the thick darkness holds her in place.

"Throw IT away."

"No." she responds fighting the vines. His voice is clear now and the faint smell of water announces his arrival. Suddenly his hand is on her face... cold and soft, the urge to lean into that palm is overwhelming.

"Ichigo..."

His whisper, the incision so finely sharp cuts at her heart. Why... Why does he say her name with such warmth? Shutting her eyes Ichigo can only shake her head in refusal.

"Why...? You ask why? Still you deny that I love you?" His hand slides over her warm cheek. How precious she is too him. "Come... be with me and we can rule over both kingdoms. Our power combined is unlike they have ever seen."

"I can't!"

"My beloved Fallen One.." His bright blue eyes watch the tears trickle down to his black vines stirring the darkness to blossom into twisting flowers all over her body. "The Nejibana, only bloom for you." Colors of purple and blue snake around her tan body making him marvel even more at her power. Only she brings color to this world.

"Kaien..." Her eyes open to find Starrk's nose pressed to her cheek nudging her awake. "Was I doing it again?" she asks without expecting a reply. Sitting up on the brown pelt under her, she glances at the blue water of the stream reflecting the color of Kaien's eyes. The wolf satisfied that she is awake jumps over the stream and vanishes into the forest. "I'm sorry... I can only follow the promise I made."

"_Survive... until I come for you."_

Lifting her head up towards the starry sky she whispers, "Yeah..."

~/~

With the dawn new orders to Byakuya's division mean breaking camp and traveling north towards Jericho through the Whistling Woodglen forest. His men are restless at the superstition of The White Lady dwelling in the treetops of the ancient forest. So he instructs the group of one hundred men and one woman to ride through until they reach the village of Jericho just beyond the dense forest.

Pushing through the small trail at high speed, the horse's hooves kick up dirt. Byakuya slows his white stallion turning to look behind the men. The woman follows on foot far behind the crowd refusing to ride along with another soldier.

Unaware Byakuya has turned back in her direction Ichigo stops to re-tie the broken string holding a dagger to her right thigh. Starrk's white head lifts, his ears twitching at the howl coming from the dense trees to his right.

"I hear it too." she says putting a hand on his back. With the blade secure she adjusts her sword on her back and frowns at the torn leather garment fraying near her stomach. "But, it's not out problem. We are fighting demons not lonely ghosts."

They continue down the path, the wolf and half breed both listening to the increasing sounds of the woman following them. Ichigo picks up the pace in a steady run. Starrk staying close to her side glances a dull blue eye over to see her lips stretching into a smile instantly increasing his speed. "First one to the village buys dinner!"

The two dart of the path in opposite directions. Ichigo's legs lifting as she jumps over a moss covered fallen tree, her vibrant hair swirling in the air as she runs through the forest. Step after step they run past the tall redwoods enjoying the feel of the land under their feet. Her amber eyes flick to the right and suddenly Starrk is there darting in front of her clicking his teeth. "I'm going to win this time!" Ichigo says planting her foot on the next fallen tree and vaulting into the air. "I want meat tonight!"

The wolf runs back in her direction his paws digging into the dirt all the while he keeping a keen eye on Ichigo. He has it all right now, the forest, the freedom, content just to watch her landing a few few in front of him. Even if she was evil and wretchedly cold, it's this one small behavior of her that keeps him bound to her. However, Ichigo is much more than this untamed creature able to grip small moments of pleasure while traveling with the noisy angels. To Starrk she is what an angel should be, divinely beautiful, and as deadly as you would expect a demon. Embraced by neither world she dwells in the middle of nowhere, a dying breed... the same as he in so many ways. Crossing her path again he glimpses her long vibrant hair fanning out in a bold trail behind her and the smile on her face. _"I could run next to her always... under her wings." _Reaching up in his memory he can recall the moment she became like a bird to him. Yes, they are the same creature like this, wolf and falcon roaming through this realm in search of something lost long ago.

At full speed, her lungs begin to burn, her heart pounding her blood faster through her veins in a delicious release of energy. Touching a hand to the next tree she hops over a pile of large boulders reaching a small lake. Her tan shape flickers on the reflective surface on the water. Faster... just a bit faster Ichigo pushes her body to feel the burn move from her lungs to her legs. Her foot slides on the unexpected wet moss on the other side of the stones. "Fu~ck!" Plunging into the icy water she pops back up from under the surface to find Starrk perched on the north side of the lake on top of a large tree stump. "That was just bad luck. I'll beat you one day!" she says lifting a wet fist in the air only to see the white wolf's eyes looking past her. "Oh..." Looking over to the tall figure on the pure white horse Ichigo bites at her lower lip. "I'll be right there."

Byakuya wordlessly waits for her to pulls herself from the water. The wild woman clearly has no sense of time, and he is slightly relieved to see she wasn't trying to escape. Perhaps Aizen's warning was true and they do have something she wants. Regardless, he must keep track of her, even more so with her tendency to keep away from the others. Slanting his eyes over to the wolf looking proud and suspicious on the large tree stump. Their eyes meet and Byakuya doesn't avert his gaze. The wolf or whatever it is clearly does not like him. Is it only protective? Or perhaps there is some reason a being like that has attached itself to her?

_"Use her well... in any manner you see fit. She is merely a tool to serve out her small existence for our desires. She isn't allowed to deny us anything. We have something she wants and that thing means the world to her." _

Aizen's words grate at him. Not because of her being a Nephilim, but Byakuya believes a woman should be given respect, and even more for being a warrior. Few females are even allowed to learn to defend themselves let alone fight at the front of a battlefield. Then there was her obvious sword skill. She has been trained well... very well. Is the wolf responding to something that has happened before Byakuya was putting in command? _"Has Aizen used her in such a disgusting way?"_

He followed her at a distance through the forest, watched her fun and saw that smile. Even at play she seems consigned to this fate and he doubts she would try to escape. Not after seeing her run with the wolf. Her movement just behind him makes him focus on the ground. As she begins to pass him by he pulls off his white cape offering it to her. Her reaction, a surprised shy hand reaching for it and then pulling back makes him frown.

"I would only soil it." Ichigo says dashing away with Starrk in tow.

~/~

Upon arrival at the village Byakuya spends the remainder of the evening sitting in a small office next to the barracks. The village is used to their frequenting the area and Byakuya felt it best to build housing for his men for use during the northern campaigns. He sits near the window glancing up from his journal. Whenever the door opens and a strong gust of wind drifts through the nearby open window, the air bringing in a hint of orange blossom.

"Sir. I brought you something to eat." Renji says setting the tray of food on a empty space on the table.

"Thank you." Returning his attention to the vast map spread out on the table. He lights another candle waiting for Renji to leave before pulling out a pocket watch from his crimson colored jacket. The design is a simple one, it was never intended to be for the purpose it now serves. Two interlocking loops set on the golden surface with diamonds arranged in sakura patterns lining the bands. There is no need to open the clasp and see the clock face, he knows what time it is. Everything stopped for him on that lovely spring morning as the birds chirped happily in their nests.

Longing isn't something he is proud of. It is inside him spreading like a diesase, killing any feeling he might have for life. His thumb moves over each small sparkling pink diamond, one petal for each year he was happy. Some people bear crosses so their faith is tested and proved strong. Byakuya bears sorrow, and it keeps him from looking to God for a reason to exist. A sudden blast of cold makes him lift his gaze out the open window down to the white figure slipping around a corner just out of eyesight. _"Is it her?" _Rising from his seat he grabs his blade and pushes open his door. Brushing past Renji and many others down the stairs his steps move quickly.

Once outside he is surprised at the blanket of snow on the ground. Small footsteps lead him in the direction of the shape. He hears it then... just a faint weeping sound lilting on the brisk winds. Intriged he chases after the sound making his way out of the village toward the forest. The snow falling increases, the gales blowing his dark hair away from his cheeks. "Where are you?" he whispers searching the thick snow covered ground for tracks.

"I'm here..." Comes a soft voice in response. Byakuya lifts a hand over his eyes to block the large icy snow flakes from blurring his vision. His steps become slower now as he vanishes over a large hill, the long green scarf whips around his neck to lick at his face. Walking a bit further he doesn't notice the cold anymore. He is too consumed by the maiden's voice calling to him.

Suddenly turning toward a dark area with large white collums of marble he sees her standing with her face covered by her own hands as she cries. Her white furisode billows in the wind concealing her arms, only her hands are seen. Swirls of snow and ice breath drift around the woman. He song is somber with so much feeling, he walks softly toward her with the large silver moon waxing in the night sky. "Hisana?"

"Why did you leave me?"

His chest heaves a long gaps as her hands move form her face. Long silver tears stream down her perfect pale cheeks. It hurts... it hurts so deep to hear her ask. The large warm eyes he knows as his wife's pierce at the doubt in his heart. Sadness overcomes his soul, his hand reaches out to her, as she asks him to stay with her forever. "Forgive me..."

"Stay with me." She answers him with more tears, her voice crying into his soul.

His eyes grow heavy as he listens, as he steps a little closer to her side. Snow collects on his shoulders weighing his movements and keeping the woman just out of reach. The numbness finally returns giving Byakuya a small sliver of peace. "I'll stay..." Giving her a faint smile he surrenders, his feet unable to continue any further. "Don't cry." Just as his eyes are losing focus a vibrant sunrise flashes in his eyes. Long tendrils of orange rays cut through all the white around him.

"Commander... look at me." Ichigo steps in front of Byakuya. But the man's cold eyes flick to the woman behind her. "No!" Turning around she raises a hand hand to the etheral woman. "Stop this at once and leave this place."

"I want... his soul. It is deliciously sad." Comes a ficoius growl from the floating figure, her eyes turning coal black, her hair growing long. "Give him to me!"

"No." Ichigo pulls out her blade pointing it at the snow woman. "Release him or I will be forced to kill you."

"Hisana..."

Hearing his voice Ichigo's head turns to look at Byakuya. She watched him leave the village and found out from his aide that this man isn't know for wondering off. Commander Byakuya Kuchiki according to Renji is a man who spends his time writing in his journals or studying battlefield stratgies. So she chased after him and found him here near death with this Yuki Onna sucking out his life. "Byakuya... look at me. This is a Einthra, they feed on regret!" Ichigo drags Byakuya through the snow proping him on a tree.

"Hahaha! You won't reach him... he is filled to the brim with one regret after another."

"Shut up!" Lifting her blade in the wind, she pushes out a black band of energy to surround it. "Demons like you disgust me. Sucking on the pain of others." Cutting the sword into the ground the black fire makes a protective circle around Byakuya. _"Starrk."_

"_I'm here, Ichigo." _The wolf appears near her side melting up from the snow.

"_Stay near the Commander." _Grabbing a string from around her neck she ties up her hair. _"Any suggestions how to beat her?" _

"_Force her into your realm with a blast of divine energy."_

"_Shit... you know I don't know how to use my Angelic side. Think of something else!"_

"_Give up?"_

"_Lazy wolf!" _Giving Starrk a glare she turns to the Einthra rubbing her hands together. "Ok... lets see what you got-"Without time to react she is struck in the stomach with a blast of ice. "Moving before I'm ready is cheating!" Ichigo hops to her feet and dashes toward the woman leaving Byakuya in the circle and Starrk nearby.

A beady red eye watches in disdain as the angel being protected by Ichigo begins to stir. Starrk isn't hateful toward him just all angels in general. They fight in this realm without any care as to how the humans suffer in their wake. It shouldn't matter to him... before he met Ichigo he was content to sleep long months and hunt only when he felt to desire to. She changed that in him, made him howl and run with a thirst to fight. _"Good, you are awake."_ Starrk says slipping through the black barrier to bare his teeth at the Commander.

"What is going on?" Byakuya replies trying to rise to his feet only to feel the wolf's strong paws pushing him back down into a seated position. "What are you doing?"

"_Warning you. I will not stand aside and watch if you try to harm my master." _Giving a low growl his fur turns a light blue. _"I'll rip out your throat and devour your soul."_

Blinking in shock Byakuya sees Ichigo, her hair and tan body darting in circles as she attempts to fight the snow woman who lured him out here to his death. "Did someone hurt-"

_"I will tell you a story... it's up to you to decide if she was hurt."_

"I don't care for stories." Rising he puts a hand out to pass through the flames when a deep heat streaks up his arm.

_"The barrier will burn you unless she trusts you enough to tell it not too."_ Starrk passes through the black flames unscathed to prove his point._ "You will listen to what was done before you arrived."_

Returning to sit he listens to Starrk's voice droning on in his head. The story wouldn't change his mind about Nephilim's begin dangerous, but it will stir in him a need to find out more about the woman fighting bare handed against a demon to save him, "Tell me..." and press at him to discover what it is that the Angels have that she wants.

_"Three days before your arrival we came to a small village of humans..."_

* * *

><p>Chapter two! I hope you liked it and enjoy-joy! HUGS to reviews Fuzzi<p> 


	3. Genesis 1:27

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**The Nephilim**_

_**Eternal vigilance is the price of liberty; power is ever stealing from the many to the few.~ Wendell Phillips **_

_**Chapter3; Genesis 1:27**_

_"Three days before your arrival we came to a small village of humans..." _

The city of Icarus lies behind a small levee near the river Ebudae. The village consisting of a barn, a large barracks, and three dozen shanty's is spread out in the small area inside a stone wall that provides very little protection from the harsh cold winds that blow down from the nearby mountain. Impoverished from a previous battle with a nasty demon that burned the crops and razed the town. The peoples only income depends on the very angels that destroyed their homes and caused their fields to burn.

"Aizen-sama, there is plenty of daylight for us to travel to the next town beyond the river."

"That is true, Hinamori-chan. However..." Aizen glares over at Ichigo as she sleeps in the back of a open wagon. Her bold orange hair sticking to her sweaty brow and her oddly sallow color showing how sick she is makes him rethink moving on. "We will rent lodging in Icarus so that the Nephilim may rest."

"Hmpf." Hinamori replies with a disdainful glance at the woman in the wagon with a wolf curled protectively next to her.

"Come now, Hinamori-chan." Aizen gives is young vice commander a wide smile. "You are still my favorite."

Starrk watches the two angels with a suspicious eye as the group settle into the barracks for the night. They have some sort of affection between them. He can't quite decide if it's healthy or not. Following Aizen as he carries Ichigo into his room and lays her down on his bed with a tight jaw, his wolf eyes glow bold red.

"I know what you are." Aizen tells him, pulling a blanket over Ichigo's legs. "And I also know, that you are aware of me." Giving the wolf a wide smile he lifts a white gloved hand to Ichigo's hair. "We are similar creatures after all."

Starrk rumbles out a low warning, and the hand moves away. Padding over to the bed he hops up on the quilt laying down next to his master. Laying his chin on her shoulder he keeps his eyes open until Aizen leaves the room, then he finally drifts to sleep with Ichigo's heart beating in his ears.

A few hours later he wakes to a loud commotion, instantly his ears and eye search for orange. Glancing around the dark room he finds Ichigo sitting in the window seat looking out to a gathering of people in the center square.

"Something is going on." Ichigo tells him lacing up the leather straps of her moccasins. "Shall we check it out?" Without waiting for his response she grabs her brown cape tying it around her neck and dashes out the door. Arriving on the scene Ichigo watches from the back of the crowd leaning a leg against the barracks porch.

"A crime has been committed and our laws are specific." Sosuke Aizen lifts a hand while they bring out the criminal. "Our food supply cart was entered and grain was stolen."

Ichigo narrows her eyes as a a small child with pure white hair is dragged up on the platform, his tiny wrists shackled with a long heavy chain that keeps the boy from being able to move freely. _"What the hell? A kid?"_

"The punishment for theft is clear." Unfurling a long black leather whips Aizen listens to the silence of the crowd relishing their passiveness. These poor humans have no will. How disgusting they are to even be allowed to live. "Thirty-nine plus one lashes with a cat of nine tails. In suffering he will know forgiveness..."

"Screw you forgiveness! We are starving and you angels are the cause of it! My grandmother! She died last fall after your group came through here and ripped everything apart!" The young boy screams clinching his fists as two guards lift the chains on his wrists to hang on a hook. "You take everything!"

"The creator is not without mercy, young one. Admit your crime and you will be absolved." he replies coldly.

"We don't need your creator! We need seed grain to plant the harvest!"

"Unfortunately, that seed belongs to the creator. Thou shalt not steal, heretic." Aizen lift his hand up to strike the boy when a hand reaches out and clutches the whip.

"This village worships Gabriel." Ichigo says pointing the ornate state of an winged man in the center of town. "Not the Creator... an _Ark._" She steps up to the platform clenching the end of the whip, her fingers dripping with blood. "Behold all children are of the mind of God and speak with God's voice." She can't allow this boy to die just trying to survive.

"Do not quote scripture to me, Nephilim."

"Gabriel's book condems _Any_ man that harms a child." Ichigo snaps the chains binding the terrified child. "They are condemned to the Lake of Fire for eternity."

"Are you saying Gabriel's words are greater than OUR Creator?" Aizen bites at his lower lip growing more and more annoyed with Ichigo's interruption.

"No." she shakes her head. "But the Creator... gives humans a choice who to worship and these human's chose an Angel. Gabriel's commandments should be First considered."

The villager's begin to whisper in fear. They realize a Nephilim is among them... an Angel born from both the light and dark realm.

"Release the boy!"

"The Boy is protected by Gabriel!"

"Gabriel will curse you!"

Aizen hearing their groaning is concerned. If these stupid human's would rise up, it would trigger another rebellion. That isn't what the army needs while the Rift to the dark realm is open. "Very well... I will defer to Gabriel's wisdom." Turning on his heel he orders Hinamori to bring Ichigo to his quarters. She will suffer the sting of this defeat. Soon as the door shut to his room he backhands Ichigo sending her to the dirty floor. "What are you up to? You speak against me in front of the humans? The humans!"

Instantly Starrk's fur turns blue, his eyes a fire red. "I will kill-"

"No Starrk." Ichigo touches her face, calling off her friend. "You would have killed that child." Gathering herself to her feet she clinches her fingers into fists.

"Have you forgotten out deal?" Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small crumpled piece of paper. "I know a thing no one else does."

"I.. have not forgotten." she replies, knowing he will always...always have the upper hand. If only her father hadn't trusted Aizen, hadn't confessed the truth to him. Then she might be free. "I... apologize." The words turn to bile in her stomach. Disgusting words she doesn't even mean.

"Come then. In suffering you can know forgiveness..." Opening his arms he waits for her to walk toward him.

"Grrrrrr!" Starrk growls even louder, the fur rising up, and blackness seeping from his paws. His anger growing at the injustice that Ichigo must endure to find out the location of something precious.

"Shh it's ok." She reaches down and touches Starrk's neck. "Sleep..." Waving a hand in front of his eyes, she waits until he falls asleep before walking into Aizen's arms. "What will it be this time?"

"Oh... I think the punishment should fit the crime. Don't you?" he smirks holding out the whip in front of her glowing golden eyes. "Of course you do... My Nephilim."

Sometime later Starrk awakens to the sounds of a whip crackling. Rising to his feet he glances around finding himself collared in silver chains to the towns statue. Instantly he begins to panic, wildly thrashing at the only chains capable of holding him in this form. Aizen found out that silver binds him! He knows too much... he must die. Aizen Sosuke will die! The fury in him rises as he lifts his nose up in the air and howls out a long cry.

_**End of flashback;**_

Dodging the long black jagged fingernails aiming for her throat. Ichigo bends her knee attempting to knock the demon on her back. Finding nothing but air she tumbles forward, and feels the hot flash of pain of her attack on her side. Exhaling a deep breath she jumps backwards and the black haired spirit shoots a blast of ice where Ichigo lands causing her to fall directly on her back knocking the wind out of her. Shaking her head to gather herself, her orange hair lifts as the artic winds begin to freeze her skin. "I'm getting pissed!" Ichigo says allowing her dark miasma to begin seeping from her skin. The coils of black swirl around her arms to her fingertips.

"Can she defeat a demon that hasn't broken the Veil?" Byakuya asks, his dark eyes following her shape as she manages to land a punch on the demons face. The Veil is the only thing that keeps the earth from total domination by the demons. Only the highest level demons can break through creating a Rift in the realms between the light realm and the dark. Lesser demons like this one can only influence hearts or make a contract with human souls to materialize fully. The angels, and demons, fight over the human plane because the Creator demands it, and because God in all his wisdom cast the Angel's out of the higher plane just after the Demons departed. The Creator wrote the rules of engagement and then left through a door sealing himself inside heaven. Now the Angels fight for earth in the hopes of one day earning the right of returning to the Creator's side.

"_No... Ichigo can not violate the Veil. The angel blood in her is holding her in this plane. However, her demon blood is constantly rejecting her presence here."_

"That would mean she is in pain when demons are nearby."

"_Yes, that is correct."_

Byakuya has heard enough. Rising from his crouched position he pulls out his own blade and releases it into the ground. "Be drawn into the light."

A sword made of divine energy suddenly bursts from the ground impaling the demon through the chest phasing it into the human realm. "Oh?" Ichigo takes a step backward for a moment a turns to look at the man who just helped her. "T-Thank you, Commander Kuchiki." Ichigo says giving the dark-haired man a hint of a smile before turning her head back to the demon. "You are in my world now." Moving her right leg quickly the instep connects with the demons neck. The cracking sound making Byakuya's right eye wince in surprise.

Is Ichigo that strong? Slanting his gaze over to the demon he watches the human looking woman with a long white dress transform into a seductress the dress tearing away exposing a lithe looking young man with very long blonde hair that curls around his feet as he floats in the air.

"I can return her to you. Your wife..." The man suddenly appears in front of Byakuya with a slender hand outstretched. "Just say the words... and I will make it happen. Bind your soul to mine and I will have the power to bring her back."

"Ridiculous... you are a vile creature. I will never make a covenant with a filthy demon." Byakuya answers holding his palm down to the ground. "I will scatter your ashes with my blade."

"_Filthy demon..." _Yes, that is what she is too. A filthy demon half-breed with out a single living relation. Ichigo watches the commanders long sword lift from the ground and returning to his hand. Turning from the demon she moves backward in a flip and takes her blade from the icy snow, the barrier holding Byakuya instantly fades away allowing him to move freely. _"I can not expect any Angel to treat me differently." _Giving him a nod she starts to walk away when her blood begins to resonate. "N-Not good... Starrk..." she whispers, curling forward as the liquid in her veins starts to heat up. "It's made a pact with someone."

"_Move back Commander." _Starrk's fur turns a lighter blue, and he lifts his head to howl, but a sword slashes at his back sending him to the snow. The blood seeps out staining the white crimson.

"Show yourself!" Ichigo yells, letting the power in her rise to a boil. "Come out and fight me!" glancing around a shadow appears from the edge of the forest with a thin grin. "Who are you?"

"I-Ichimaru-sama." The blonde demon begins to tremble from the power pushing at his lungs.

"Shoo little one. Let Gin handle these two." He replies holding up a small dagger that begins to pulsate. "Just being around me will hurt you."

"C-Commander run..." Ichigo groans rising to her feet. "it's an Ark..."

"Run?" The dark-haired noble quickly slashes the lesser demon in half, the crystals of his life grumbling to the ground in an ash. Lifting his blade in the air, he walks in front of the woman to face this Ichimaru. "I am from the house Michael. His only living descendant..."

"Ichigo lifts her head toward the man and blinks in shock. "You're... a living Ark?"

"Do I need to say it again?" he answers tilting his head over his shoulder at the gawking woman.

"It's just... I thought they all turned to stone?"

"A few still yet remain." Byakuya walks toward the silver haired Ark with his sword still drawn.

"Try not to drool like a girl in love..." Starrk grumbles trying to stand.

"I-I am not!" Ichigo replies wiping the back of her hand on her face. "I'm just surprised is all!" Turning toward her wolf she leans down to look at his wounds. "Hold on. I'll get you to a doctor..." she says with a kind voice. "...soon as I deal with this _asshole_!" Glaring up at Gin she lifts her blade furiously.

"Relax~ I'm not here to fight." Gin lifts his hands up showing his weapon is still sealed. "I just need to deliver a message to Commander Kuchiki."

"Then why did you attack Starrk?" she yells back only to see Byakuya lift a hand in front of her.

"Give your message."

"A new rift in the Veil is appearing. It will break through in three days. You are to leave your troops here, and take the Nephilim to Jerusalem where she will rest before fighting whatever comes through it."

"Understood." Byakuya replies as the silver haired man turns his back on him. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, he keeps the concern for this action to himself. _"It's almost as if they mean to kill the Nephilim." _One thing is certain... an Ark should NEVER allow a lesser demon to escape. Or is this Ark just careless? He can not decide. Perhaps he can figure out Ichimaru's personality after meeting him one more time. "How is your..."

"LilStarrk." she replies, holding up a small bundle wrapped in part of her shirt.

"He shrunk?"

"Yeah... it's how he heals." Ichigo says with a slight smile as the tiny wolf cub licks at her chin. "He will be back to normal in a few days."

"I see. That size is more convenient for how we will need to travel." Byakuya walks back toward the village with her following after him. "We leave at first light. Do you have a place to rest properly?"

"I am sleeping close enough to the town-"

"Unacceptable. You will use my room." he replies firmly. Not expecting any resistance he hears the tiny wolf begin to growl and looks over his shoulder at the orange-haired woman stunned where she stands. With a small sigh he adds, "I will sleep in a _different_ room."

"Oh, alright." Ichigo then pats LilStarrk on the head as she follows Byakuya through the oddly quiet hallway of the barracks. "See... not every guy is a lecher."

LilStarrk sneezes turning his head to dip inside her shirt. _"How untrue... Ichigo... every man is out for something... even the son of an Ark Angel."_

"Ichigo Kurosaki..."

"Y-Yes?" she blinks when he suddenly turns around to stare down at her.

"Why did you protect that child in the village of Icarus?" He opens the door of his room and waits for her to step inside.

"How could I not? God made them in _his_ image." she answers walking through the door and turning on one foot to look up at him. But the door swings shut in her face. "Did I say something wrong?" she whispers pivoting on her foot to go to sleep.

"Genesis 1:27... So God created man in his own image, in the image of God he created him; male and female he created them." Comes a deep voice from behind the door. _"You protect them... God's favorite creation... a very interesting answer."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey all! I hope you like it and please review! Chuuu! Fuzzi<em>**


	4. Chapter 4 Something Wicked

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**The Fallen**_

Angels descending, bring from above,  
>Echoes of mercy, whispers of love.<br>~Fanny J. Crosby

_**Chapter 4; Something Wicked... **_

With the morning comes a subtle knock on Ichigo's door. Accustomed to many early mornings on the battlefields of war she is already dressed in her loin cloth and is lacing up her doe skin boots. "It's open." she calls behind her with a foot up on her bed and her fingers slipping the leather straps into a wrap around knot. When the door doesn't open she walks over and lifts open the wooden slat to let the tall angel inside. "Good morning."

"Please put this on and meet me outside when you are prepared to leave." Byakuya says with a faint nod, his eyes careful to avoid her body. "_It's too much skin... too much tan skin!"_

"Um, alright." she answers taking the brown paper package from his hands and turning around. She quickly unseals the thick tan parchment revealing a long thick black cape that hits the floor. The door quickly shuts behind her leaving her to give Starrk perched on her bed a crooked frown. "Is something wrong with the way I dress?"

Being Ichigo's long-time companion and very aware of her obliviousness to her own sexuality Starrk lets out a loud snort. "I think you look fine."

"Me too. So why the cape?" she scratches at her head for a moment and shakes her head. Not a single person has ever told her what to wear. Why does it matter? It pisses her off! "I'm going to throw it in his face..." Heading for the door she lifts the latch only to see Starrk reappear in the hallway at her feet. "What?"

"Perhaps it's best to humor him?"

"I don't want too." Ichigo scrunches up her face with a pout on her lips. "I like my clothes, they are very comfortable. Besides I'll burn up in this blanket thing!"

"You are my master, but I will not hesitate to bite you on the ass if you become stubborn." he growls letting the small mane on his body rise. "I do not believe this Arc means to provoke you. I sense his magic on it."

"Yeah, me too. The gold threads lining it have a strong ward. I would have trouble breaking this enchantment." she says running a hand over the soft hood. Last night in the snow forest Byakuya Kuchiki seemed concerned over her though, maybe Starrk is right and this Angel is different than all the others. However, doubt still stings at her back. She will see the truth in his heart. No one can hide who they really are from her. It's a disgusting ability, but demons can see sin and prey on it. She can glimpse the darkness in people's hearts. Clipping the golden leaf clasp around her neck she dons the cape, picks up a small pack, and darts out the door with Starrk on her heels.

Byakuya is on the outskirt of the city standing on a hill. The wide open valley around him is whistling with a cool wind lifting his shoulder length black hair up to whip around his ears. He has already left instructions with Renji to march the troops under his command back to Jerusalem. The trip will take about four days, but with some luck they will arrive in time for the coming battle destined to happen in Jerusalem.

Another fight... and it's in the city his wife once called her home. The feelings and memories of Hisana well up inside him for a moment. _"I shouldn't have left you... I knew, I knew what would happen when I departed from the city. Filthy demons took her from me. I won't forgive it!" _Sensing Ichigo's unusual pulse he turns to see her walking towards him with the black cape around her shoulders. This woman defies everything he ever learned about demons, yet she is clearly a demon. A Nephilim. But what is a Nephilim really?

The truth is... all he knows is what he has been told. That fact doesn't settle well with him. It's always better to learn directly from a source. Once they reach Jerusalem he plans to visit his family archive and see if any information is contained in the ten thousand year records. Secrets don't sit well with him. He is of a high-born house and that luxury should afford him the advantage of knowledge. And then there is the woman herself. What could he learn just by watching her?

Lifting his gaze to her eyes he can't help but feel his own curiosity about her grow. The status quo, doing what is expected is the way Byakuya learned to navigate his life. Stepping outside of those boundaries is a sin. You do your work and don't ask questions. Don't become curious and worst of all don't let the darkness creep into your heart and taint you. _"I'm interested in her... despite myself." _

"Well, I'm here." Ichigo says struggling with the odd weight of the cape around her shoulders. Stupid heavy thing. Eurgh! Pleasing people has never been something she was good at. "So how exactly is Starrk's size gonna help us travel?" Cocking her head she sees Commander Kuchiki fidget for a moment, his palms pressing to pad at the sides of his navy pants. "Is something... wrong?"

"Not at all. I am just..." he walks up to her and suddenly wraps an around her waist. "Not used to traveling like this with a woman."

"Like wha-" Her voice is ripped from her lips by the force of the wind as they dart up into the sky. "Whoa! Starrk hold on we are flying!" Her eyes bulge as the ground becomes smaller and smaller the trees like dots on a lake below her. "S-Starrk!"

"I'm here Ichigo." Starrk says popping out of her cape to perch on her head. "I'm safe from the purity of his feathers by this cape."

"Please do not squirm so much." Byakuya says tightening his fingers around her waist and pulling her slightly closer. "I-I do not want to let you go." he whispers near her ear, his forehead furrowing at the sweet scent coming from her hair. Tulips, and sun. This woman smells like she slept in a field of soft red flowers in the spring. How boldly unusual. Shaking his head, he decides personal space is very, very needed between himself and this woman. "I'm going to speed up. You might need to close your eyes or you will become ill."

"Hell no!" she says lifting up a hand and letting the cool atmospheric winds glide through her fingers. "This is amazing."

"Remember to stay under the shadow of the cape or my wings might harm you."

"Ok!"

Despite wanting to get away from her, the smile on her lips does the strangest thing in his chest and Byakuya catches himself smiling back at her. Just for a moment their eyes meet. They could have met on the battlefield as enemies, fought and died by each others hands. If fate had willed that future, but while he looks at her high above the soiled and tainted earth he is thankful for the first time to fate for granting him this unusual moment.

"Everything is so blurry and gray." she says with an excited voice, tilting her head over his shoulder to look behind him. "At this distance you can't see good or evil. Just hope."

"Hope?" Quickly looking away from her beaming expression he finds it easier to focus on something in the distance. It occurs to Byakuya that she is filled with a positive life force and he might enjoy her company if he wasn't her keeper. "I see only a worn battleground."

"I have faith in the Angels. I think they will make the right choice and end this war."

Byakuya almost drops her. _"A woman used as a weapon that speaks of faith in Angels. Of all the preposterous things! Has she no clue that she herself is being controlled by the very people she has faith in? Is she really that naive?"_

"One day... Angels will defeat the Demons and then will have no reason to interfere with humanity. Peace is inevitable. So I'm going to help make it a reality."

Her words are laughable to Byakuya Kuchiki, but he can't speak a word to counter her. To be the one who could ruin her faith... he can not bring himself to crush that hope inside her. _"Hope... from such a light woman? It's impossible." _he ponders darkly while tightening his hand at her waist.

A few hours later the signs of black smoke and stench of fire begin to fill the sky with a dull haze. Looking down towards the ground, Ichigo sees two distinct armies about to converge in battle. In the center of the battle zone a lone caravan of humans travel unknowingly towards the crisis. "Commander! Those people! They have no way to avoid the Demon army closing in on them!"

"It's not our concern."

"They will be run down! Please?" Puffing up her cheeks, she sticks out her lower lip and to top it off gives him the big eyes that always work on Starrk.

"Our mission is in Jerusalem." Kuchiki replies turning his face away from the adorable pout on her face. "I-I mean it. We aren't helping those humans."

"Please?! It'll only take five minutes."

"You are asking for the imposs-" Palms pressing to his cheeks force him to look in her eyes. Those big amber eyes of hers just manipulate the resistance right out of him. "Alright." Exhaling a sigh he descends towards the ground ignoring her happy wiggling. _"When did I become this easy?"_

Dropping to the grassy knoll she darts over to the humans and try to explain a battle is about to begin and they will be caught in the middle. "Take what you can carry and just run!"

Annoyed at himself Byakuya hovers in the air watching the Nephilim pleading with the convoy of humans down below. The heat from her body being next to his still lingers on his side. Stunned by the intense warmth he can't recall the last time he has noticed a woman to this extent. _"It's almost like the Seraph who have been in the direct presence of god. But that's impossible a demon like Ichigo wouldn't be capable of withstanding the overwhelming power of that Light."_

"You have to leave this wagon and run towards the river! I will hold them off!" Pulling off the cape around her shoulders she neatly folds it and drops the soft square of material into Starrk's waiting jaws. "You... go hide." she says pointing a finger at her small furry companion. "I don't need to worry about you getting hurt while you are tiny."

"Good hunting." Starrk calls out darting up the hillside and towards a small patch of trees. Leaving her alone on the battlefield doesn't sit right with him. It's against his vary nature to allow his master to fight without him to watch her back. _"Be careful."_

The black sword on her back glints as she pulls in out to brandish it in front of her. This thing she clings too... the cold blade in her hand isn't for killing.

"_This is my gift to you. According to legend Tensa Zangetsu; is capable of cutting the spaces between heaven and the moon. It is the only blade fit for you, my dearest Nephilim."_

"_Don't call me that... Kaien. I'm just Ichigo." She lifts the long katana up into the air for the first time shocked at it's weight. Much heavier than any she has practiced with the strangeness of the metal and the odd broken chain dangling from the end of the handle strikes her as unusual. "It's a black blade? How weird." Ichigo says excitedly brandishing the sword enjoying the feel of it in her palm. _

"_Even in the faintest of shadows you will thrive. Not one soul will ever see you coming. You.. my most beloved must remain hidden until it's time to unfurl your wings to the world."_

"_I don't have wings, Kaien-san."_

Tensa Zangetsu isn't intended to kill anyone at all. It's meant to protect others. That thought is the only thing that keeps Ichigo going now. Stepping forward she marches solitary to face the demons creeping up the hillside sensing a shadow reaching over her left shoulder. It's always there. Lingering just under her skin. Suffocating. That hungry shadow is something she should have learned to embrace by now, but it's proving difficult. It's slowly eating her away, devouring the parts of her that are soft and sweet, the wretched demon raging in her blood wants to consume everything in it's path.

The crunching of feet against fallen leaves draws Ichigo's eyes to the group of demons scampering up the hill. Half a dozen low ranked demons called Pawns crest the hill and zero in on the small wagon with a single woman standing in front. "These humans are under my protection!" she reaffirms her conviction with the blade blade in her hand creating a shadow over the demons faces.

"Who the hell are you?" The first of many demons to appear yells raising a gladius to meet the long black daito.

"I'm..." Taking a deep breath she swipes her sword along the demons blade down to his hand and cuts into his fingers. "I'm the Nephilim!"

The Angels arrive on the scene pouring past Ichigo and fighting with the main group of Pawns. Ichigo begins to fight along side them by darting past the first until towards the back of the group in search of a leader, but before her sword can connect with the next Pawn a gentle hand taps her on the shoulder startling her almost out of her leather boots. "W-What?" she yelps swinging her blade as she pivots to see who is there. Fingers wrap fearlessly around her sword in an attempt to pull it from her grasp. "Tch, I'm not stupid." Rotating her wrist she manages to free Zangetsu from the stranger and meet his piercing golden eyes at the same time. "W-Who are you?"

"Szayelaporro Granz. Word of you has reached the Demon Lord." The tall, thin demon with chin length pink hair eyes shine golden for a split second making Ichigo take a step backwards. "I've been sent to measure your abilities."

"Measure?" Ichigo places her blade between her and Szayel while she ponders what he is saying. The demons are interested in her? That sounds... like a lie. "Tch, yeah right. I just stumbled over this battlefield."

"You have no idea do you?" Granz releases his demonic energy in a purple wave blasting into her chest. "You don't know the ripple in Hell your existence is causing." Through dull golden eyes he watches his power collide with her body fascinated by the instantaneous reaction it causes.

Long tendrils of orange hair lift from the ends. Ichigo's body trembles in pain, and the normally dormant marks on her face waken. "You have the stigma! Wonderful!" he yells lifting his arms up in the air like he is praising his good fortune. The black mist he was told about appears next, creeping out from her back like a spiders web threatening to ensnare his soul. "You are better than I was told!" Darkness and shadow seep out from every corner it hides in to aid this woman. Szayel watches almost delighting the way it fills the air around him. Unable to contain his curiosity he reaches out and slips his hand through the black fog. "Ahhhh."

"Eh?" Ichigo shocked curls her upper lip as the demons eyes slip closed and his whole body shudders. "What the-"

"Amazing!" Granz's chest begins to heave in excitement, the tingling crawling up his spine reaches his skull. The horns he keeps sealed push through the skin at his temples and grow into two points a few inches high. "I can't suppress it... I want..." he moans leaning forward and sniffing at the vibrant orange hair. "I want you so much!"

"Whoa... gross." Ichigo in disgust grimaces at the sticky drool pouring from that demons mouth, down his chin to drench his white uniform. "You are nasty!"

"Now, now...let us not say things we cannot later retract my dear," Szayel hangs his head, his shoulders arching high. His tongue lolls from his gaping mouth, one of his golden eyes gleaming through renegade strands of pink hair. "For all you know..." Szayel hisses, suddenly disappearing.

Ichigo's eyes widen and she twists on her heel, whipping her sword about her and feeling the wind rushing across her cheek. They clash blades with a violent explosion, a mess of sparks spurting outwards, Ichigo straining to push the demon back.

"You may come to want me too," Szayel licks his lips, his face mere inches away from the girl.

"I highly doubt that!" The girl barks, swinging her leg upwards in a majestic arch and cracking the man in his jaw, a glob of blood trailing through the air as Szayel doubles over backwards. Taking her chance, Ichigo darts backwards, dancing on the tips of her toes.

Szayel retreats, swaying on the spot. His neck is still bent over backwards, blood running down the side of his face from his mouth. Catching her breath, her eyes narrow at the revolting demon.

Lifting his free hand high above his face, Szayel observes the crimson droplets raining down from his fingers. "My blood?" he says in almost disbelief. With a sickly creaking sound, the demon cranes his neck upwards and proceeds to lick the blood from amongst his fingers. Ichigo grimaces. Szayel straightens up to his full height before hunching over, his sword rattling loosely in his hand. Instantly, he appears in front of the girl again, a madness contorting his face.

They lock swords, Ichigo shoving him away from her before bounding towards him, flipping over in mid air and swiping to the side, Szayel batting her blade out of the way as the girl falls towards his arms.

"Yes! Come to me! Your scent, your very being! I want it all! I want to encompass you, to drink you! I want to -!" Szayel chokes on his last word. Ichigo's sword is thrust into the demon's shoulder, the girl twisting over and landing neatly on the ground, hauling her blade from the enemy, blood splattering across the floor.

"I'm not into you." Ichigo scowls, orange locks of hair falling over her face. A cruel grin creeps across Szayel's face as she lunges for him. Her sword pierces the air and Szayel moves, backing up out of the blade's reach.

Gasping, Ichigo watches as the man reaches out and grabs her arm, sinking his sharp teeth into her flesh. She screams a terrible cry that rebounds about them before gritting her teeth, flashing the villain a wild grin. "You are a sick bastard!" She roars, pulling her sword upwards from her side. Unable to move in time, Szayel attempts to remove his head. Ichigo shrieks as she tears her blade through his chest and straight up out of his shoulder. "I'm so piss-" she stops where she stands trying to fight off a wave of dizziness.

"This is what happens when you send an Incubus after a woman." An eerie calm voice says sending a weird chill up the bloody woman's arms. "I warned them."

Turning on one foot Ichigo shoves her sword into the ground to lean upon the handle. "W-What now?"

"Oh, I'm not that important yet." The tall dark-haired male says flicking an amused eye to the broken body on the ground. "Did he misbehave, Ichigo?"

"He fucking bit me!" she growls kicking at the half dead demon body.

"Szayel... I specifically said... to test her.. not to EAT her!"

"Eh... hahaha!" The disheveled pink haired mass chuckles limply. "I couldn't help it, Ginjo-sama."

"I'd get that wound looked at if I were you." Ginjo adds, lifting his subordinate off the ground and dragging him behind him by a foot. "It might get _infected_."

"What this bite is noth-" Pain, heat and the taste of her own blood in her mouth widens her eyes. "W-when did..."

"Hmm, you are a weak one. I'm not interested anymore." Ginjo dismisses her, yanking his massive blade from the woman's back and raising it to finish her off. But a massive black cape covers her body from out of nowhere. Looking up in shock a man appears with his sword outstretched tucking himself between the cloaked woman and Ginjo. "Get out of the way. I'm going to kill that thing before it breeds."

A bright light instantly blinds the two demons and wings unfurl before him setting Ginjo's skin ablaze. "Arc's..." he manages to mutter before vanishing with Szayel in hand. "What a pain those wings are..."

Sensing the demons retreat Byakuya dismisses his wings and turns to the lump under the cape. Gently taking the fabric between two finger he slides the cape away and is stunned at the bloody mess of a woman. "Ichigo..." Leaning close he takes in the injuries and then focuses on the bite mark on her arm. "That doesn't look good."

"She's been bitten by an incubus." LilStarrk says sniffing the wound and fighting the urge to howl out a loud cry. "It's poisonous to Angel's. We need to treat her right away or she will fall into a coma."

"I will fly us directly to Jerusalem." Byakuya offers carefully lifting her limp body up into his arms. "Climb on and let us depart, Starrk."

"No.. with that wound in her side and the poison of the bite..." The wolf whimpers out a mournful cry. "My Master will die before then."

"Ichigo's death is unacceptable." Byakuya replies holding her next to his chest protectively. "What would you have me do?"

* * *

><p>Hey all! So here is an update on Fallen. I hope everyone will review and embrace this fic. I really love it and I guess this is a test to see if there is still interest in it. If you want more please review for me. HUGS Fuzzi<p> 


	5. Touched

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**The Fallen**_

_**The razors and the dying roses,  
>Plead I don't leave you alone,<br>The demi-gods and hungry ghosts,  
>God, god knows I'm not at home,<strong>_

**_I'll never find someone quite like you,_**  
><strong><em>Again... 'Touched' By VAST<em>**

_**Chapter 5; Touched**_

The lone wolf moves through the twisting old trunks of the dead forest away from the madness left behind in an old forgotten hut. His brownish black coat of thick fur easily conceals him from curious eyes that might seek to distract him from his goal. Fragile pain-filled voices from where he came stab at his head pushing him to run at his limit.

Save Ichigo.

The claws of a beast desperate to save his master kick at the dirt snapping sticks with the first hints of dawn streaking through the barren limbs overhead. God of sky and lady of sun, forsake him just a bit longer. His time now ends with the first rays of sunshine. Give him more.

Around his neck a metal chain with tight interlocking chains made of magic lifts in his thick fur, locked inside the binding contract is a message meant for Ichigo. Go faster. Don't listen to the dark whispers gnawing at your spine.

Cresting a hill the lycanthrope pauses to sniff the air. There! It's very close now. Catching the trail, dawn finds him cutting an orange and yellow path towards his weary body. Darting to the right, he dips down the hill just missing a bright beam of cursed light. Not yet. The beast in him fights the Holy Hour when all nocturnal creatures like him are pushed back into The Veil. However, unlikely the moon never sleeps, she might fade in the day. But his goddess is always there to draw upon.

Pushing himself as fast as he can go his paws suddenly slip on the morning dew-kissed grass. Starrk tumbles roughly down the bottom of the hill to land splashing into the cold river.

~/~

Hidden deep in a remote cave Byakuya Kuchiki sits next to a modest crackling fire his brow wrinkled with worry. Nestled between the cozy licking flames and his cold feet lays the Nephilim on a large stone that has fallen from the ceiling in a slope. She shivers there wrapped in the cape he enchanted as her black blood slowly drips down the white granite towards the small underground pond.

The pain came in pulses at first. Streaking a hot fire up her spine only to pause at the base of her skull. Now it's unending. The scorching doesn't let up, her brain feels like it's cooking from the inside out. The choice is to bare it, like she bares fangs and wait for that first opportunity to snap at an adversary. Sinking her teeth into flesh would quench the fire, only then could she possibly taste relief. _"The hunger is beginning. I'm losing me... I'm falling into the Abyss."_ Ichigo gulps with her head still under the comforting warmth of the strangely masculine scented cloak. "A-Am I g-going t-to c-change into a demon?"

"I don't know." Byakuya softly answers his eyes focusing on anything in the room but the writhing shape clinging to life. Biting at his lip he can't decide if he is concerned about failing his mission should she become a Fallen One, or actually worried about this Nephilim. When they were flying among the clouds and Ichigo smiled it almost felt good to have a woman near his side again.

"Commander Kuchiki..." Ichigo pulls the cape from covering her face and turns to look at the tall man now standing next to the large stone slab. "If I..."

"Let us have faith in your companion." he quickly interrupts, his eyes flickering with concern for a mere second at seeing the bold black marks etching before his very eyes into her face. It's chilling. The path of black snaking on her skin from her shoulders up her neck and under her eyes is concerning to say the least. The pattern seems to cover her body completely like a web of thorns, each one appearing to gnaw their teeth into the warm color of her skin.

He saw the stigma before on the day he first met her but discarded it as part of a curse from being a mixed breed. That was a wrong assumption. The stigma must be connected to her angelic blood and is reacting to the poison by wrapping tightly around her. Almost as if it means to protect her, but instead it's killing her faster than the poison from the incubus' bite. Death is coiling around her and he is powerless to stop it.

This woman's death would spell failure for him. His mission would certainly be a disaster yet, more than disappointing his superior's he fears another woman dying from his own callousness. _"I should have joined the fight earlier. If I had-"_

"Starrk won't fail." she says trying to reassure the brooding expression on Byakuya's face with a weak smile. "He never lets me down."

"_Never fails?"_ Byakuya dwells on the fragile confidence in her next to the granite slab his hand moves tucking her cold fingers in his palm. The very least he can do is this. If this brave woman is going to die he should keep vigil and watch her fight until the end.

"Please talk to me? Take my mind off... _everything_."

"I'm not sure I have anything of value to say."

"Sure you do." Ichigo's fingers tighten around his. "You look like you have plenty to say and like hearing to your voice."

"_Don't do that. Don't put me at ease while you are suffering." _he wants to say it, but instead his lips part and he begins telling her about finding a troublesome stray cat as a child.

~/~

"Aizen," Gin strolls along side the slightly taller brown haired angel with his hands stuffed into his long white coat to keep out the cold. "Are you sure that little thing is going to be enough? Should I pay little Ichigo a visit and-"

"This Gin," Aizen answers lifting a small glass vial filled with crimson liquid up as they climb the long winding stone steps of the cliff side. "is more than enough." With a chuckle he sets a foot on soft green grass and admires the view. Located between two great cliffs is a solitary bridge connecting the mountains. Underneath the bridge is a simple gray stone archway with twisting vines curling up from the base towards the curving top. "The Door to Heaven that the Creator sealed when he left us here so long ago. You wouldn't know it by looking at it."

"If it was a snake..." he replies with a sinister smirk plastered on his impish face. Not that Ichimaru cares about Aizen's obsession with God and all that. Mostly he is just curious to watch it all go down. "So, do we say some magic words? Go hocus patro-" his words are cut off by Aizen flicking the vial between his fingertips. Fast as light the vial whistles through the air and collides with an invisible barrier.

Gold and blue cracks appear revealing a hidden surface then with a faint vibration under their feet the two men watch as small section of stone at the very top shatters like glass. The ground begins to rumble and a loud roaring thunder echoes across heaven's skies making everyone stop and look up.

"Oooh~! I feel all tingly." Gin says watching Aizen walk over to the broken stone vault. "Say, did it occur to you that the Creator might consider this little door a rather _large _do not disturb sign? What are ya gonna do if he just kicks you right back out?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ichimaru." Lifting a hand up he can barely control the pleasure streaking through his veins at this moment. His moment, his destiny. "We both know God is dead., and I'm here for something much more important." His fingertips reach out and meet a spark of resistance. Confusion smacks him. Why? He had done everything perfect! "Give me the Spear!" he yells impatiently his fist slamming hard against the barrier.

"That's far enough, Aizen!"

Exhaling a confident sigh Aizen turns around to find Ichimaru with his hands raised in surrender to the group of men clad in pure white robes. "Ah, If it isn't Juushiro Ukitake and the Quincy Honor Guard."

"This is an act of treason! Surrender at once!" Juushiro orders, his long white hair lifting off his shoulders as he draws his blade."Step away from the Sepulcher!"

"No." Sosuke replies and the flurry of action is set in motion. The dozen Quincy pull back their bows launching a barrage of blue arrows at Aizen who simply stands there as each arrow falls to the ground in front of him. Juushiro Ukitake blade divides in half becoming two identical swords and he releases a blast of electricity from the two tips aiming for Aizen's head. "I see. _You_ are controlling the second barrier." Lifting a hand up the rogue angel swats away the attack with his palm and nods to Ichimaru. "Kill them."

~/~

"That was the first and last time I took in a stray animal." The tall black haired angel straightens his back and tries to think of something else to say. His story wasn't very interesting and Ichigo has barely made a sound in at least ten minutes. "Ichigo, can you tell me what information Aizen has that you want? Maybe I could help-" Wait, is she breathing? Yanking the cape away from her body he leans over her still form to check for signs of life. No sound, no breath, nothing is coming from her. "No, no, no." he says, pulling her limp body into his arms and holding his hand to her cold cheek. "Breathe Ichigo." Sucking in a deep breath he covers her lips breathing air into her lungs. "Please don't die!"Lifting his head to the side his ear lingers near her lips, his eyes slipping shut in concentration. The panic under his skin rises with each ticking second of silence. He breathes into her mouth again but without a response.

Water in the nearby pool begins to churn drawing Byakuya to look up in surprise as the shape of a man's arching back breaks the surface. Instantly pulling Ichigo's limp body to his side, his hand clenches his blade preparing to strike the stranger down. "What do you want?"

"Ah, it hurts like hell..."

There is something strangely familiar about this man's voice. Blinking in confusion Byakuya stares at the shape of man's naked form rising from the water. Only a simple chain of gold dangles around the man's heavily scarred chest. With water still dripping in ribbons from his tan skin and the bit of hair on his chin the man looks threatening and a considerable adversary. Scars... deep and old riddle the man's body practically head to toe. This person's body is a battleground. Looking up at his face it becomes clear this isn't a typical man at all. With those bold crimson eyes staring not at him, but to the woman tucked into one of his arms. "Werewolf, I won't let you have her."

Shaking the water from his shoulder length brown hair the man's body heat leaves a trail of thick steam in his wake as he walks unflinchingly towards Byakuya. "It's been awhile since I've had to take human form. It's me.. Starrk." he says, lifting his hand up and showing Byakuya the small blue ceramic pot with the cure inside. "I've got it."

"You can save her." Byakuya's shoulders slump in relief. She said he never failed. It was easy to assume it was her kind nature, but it's true. _"I want to be someone she can count on."_

~/~

Once white clad bodies now stained red in their own blood with jagged pieces of metal sticking unnaturally out from their backs and stomachs litter the grassy ground in front of the shattered archway. Unaffected by the blood bath Sosuke strolls over to the one yet living man and reaches out to curl his boney fingers around the collar of his robes. "You dispatched them just as easily as I expected. Thank you, Gin." Aizen says, tightening his grip on the collar of Juushiro Ukitake's crisp gold and white vestments. "Now... the first barrier was broken by alike blood." Tossing the man effortlessly to the foot of the doorway he crushes a pale hand under his black boot. "The second I'm guessing will be broken by your death."

"W-Who told you?" Juushiro weakly asks his body shaking in agony from the blade sliding into his back. "GAH!" Gurgling in pain he tries to focus on the man towering over him with a perverse calm expression. Evil shouldn't be so peaceful. It should moan and despise it's own cursed nature. "Who broke the pact and told you about Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"You want answers?" Aizen pushes down on the angel's hand until he can hear bones snapping like little dried twigs. "But the traitor you seek is none other than yourself."

Dropping to the grass in front of Juushiro's bold green eyes is a glint of silver instantly recognizable as his own family crest. Charred by embers along the edge the round oval shaped crest with two fishes arching over an ornate golden key. It is twisted from heat yet still retains it's gleam despite the inferno it survived years ago.

"You were there... the night the Quincy came for the child. You warned the mother and that is why we now have a Nephilim running around on earth. But I should thank you actually." Aizen nods to Gin who yanks the sword out of Juushiro's back. "Because of your meddling I can break into the Tomb of the Holy Maiden and claim the Spear of Destiny."

The barrier rumbles with a loud moan. A bright ring light erupts from the archway extending a wave of power outward. Suddenly heaven goes dark, and all across the vast skyline the angel's fall silent...

"Ho~? Something happened we didn't expect, Aizen." Ichimaru says watching Juushiro's body drop to the ground. "What do ya wanna do about it?"

"The Veil has been broken." Juushiro says reaching out to grip Aizen's ankle. "Don't take the Spear from it's resting place! What are you planning?!"

"I want to gaze upon the world below from the summit of creation." he replies bending down to look at Juushiro's seething expression. "Only then, as I stand in the same spot the creator once did will I finally know the thoughts of God." Jerking free of Juushiro's grasp Aizen turns his back on the angel bleeding into the grass with a sense of accomplishment. "Breaking the Veil is unfortunate, but changes nothing for me." The door that holds all his hope and ambitions finally lets him pass through. Wincing at the burning in his eyes he glides through the barrier refusing to wince or shut out the blinding light.

"Aizen... you will damn us all and..." Juushiro says with weight of his lungs collapsing from the internal bleeding around his lungs. "you will rule... nothingness." Coughing up blood his fists curl tight as he tries to rise but the pain is too much, his body refuses to obey. Dropping back to the ground his empty fingers slowly loosen to conjure up the faint whisper of a tiny hand grasped inside many years before.

"_Don't cry... and do not be afraid of angels."_ he says pulling the cape from his shoulders and fastening it around the shivering girls body. _"We are here to help you."_

"_My mom says the Creator loves me. But my dad was..."_

"_That's right, Ichigo-san." _Juushiro smiles clicking togther the small silver disk that shines with his family crest to hold the cape together. _"The Creator loves all his children." _Slipping his hand inside hers the angel is stuck instantly by how warm she is. Warm and full of life to live. That is how it should be for Nephilim. They shouldn't be cursed and hunted into extinction because of their potential. This girl especially should be protected, being the child of the Princess. _"We have to go." _he tells the orange haired girl scooping her up in his arms and nodding to the white-haired Quincy on his right holding his own bundle in his arms.

"You... should be the one to take_ her_ home, Juushiro." The white-haired man says pulling his cape up to cover the sadness washing down his face. "Death allows forgiveness of even the deepest of sins."

"Then I will give her child to you." Juushiro touches Ichigo's forehead making the child sleep and exchanges a warm body for a cold one. "Take Ichigo somewhere safe. Tell no one, not a single soul or Angel where she ends up."

"Any other instructions?"

"Yes... make sure she is with a kind family. They should never once draw her blood in anger." Juushiro says holding Masaki's dead body tightly against his chest. "Make sure they understand.," he brandishes his white wings and darts up above his subordinate to hover momentarily. "hurting her will not be tolerated."

The voices of the past fade with his darkening vision. Turning his head to faintly make out the silhouette of his open fingers. Emptiness flows out into the darkness. It shapes itself to the hidden places and takes false shapes to survive it's isolation. He would give anything to see the little girl he pulled out of the ashes so long ago. In the end, you can die with nothing to hold onto. Just an empty hand that once did a great deed for a lost Princess. That single act of defiance is enough for Juushiro to pass on without regrets.

~/~

Dreaming comes easily for Ichigo. Floating aimlessly in a dark pool of freezing water she finds herself wandering if she has died this time. With no future to cling to she only has the tiny hopes locked inside her mind to give her a moment of peace. Swishing her legs down into the water she tilts her body to tread water.

"You can't be here."

"No..." Turning her head in the direction of the voice, she finds herself staring dumbfounded as Kaien floats above the water donned in his pure white vestments. "I should have known it was you."

"I will always watch over you." he says opening his palms and allowing the vines of Nejibana to grow rapidly down to the water to snake around Ichigo's torso. "You can't be here."

"W-Why not?" she replies feeling the flowers curl around her legs. "It's so quiet here, Kaien. It feels peaceful." The vines tighten and jerk at her body. Suddenly thrust out of the water her body flips upside down to dangle in midair. "Damn it!" Water drips from her thin leather clothing down her neck to drench her hair. Enough of this. "Eurgh..." she groans lightly trying to swing her body forward so she can cut herself free with the knife strapped to her thigh, met with an upside down frown makes her go limp and teter-totter in the vines' strong grasp. "Let me go and I will wake up!" Ichigo growls making a face right back at him.

"This isn't a dream! You are really here with me!" Kaien yells back at her tightening the vines around her chest and slipping a thin section of fresh green around her throat. "There are things here... Ichigo." he says with a menacing tone, his face splashing with a crazed expression. "...bad things. You _don't_ want to know about them... ever. You shouldn't _know_ about them."

"I-I'm dead?" she croaks, her fingers tugging at the vines around her neck. "Noo! I can't die yet! I have to keep my promise!"

"How are you going to keep your promise to me?! You are dead! You are going to stay in the Abyss with me forever!"

"No... I'm not ready to be here yet." Ripping at the vines suffocating her she tilts her body up enough to grab her knife from it's holster on her thigh and begins cutting the Nejibana. "I can die yet! I won't die until I find a way!" Soaked trembling fingers slip and the knife drops into the water with a dull plop.

"You are alone." Kaien says pulling her body close to his, the urge to wrap his arms around her becoming overwhelming. If only he could touch her. Just one small touch. "You are alone with only me to count on." But this isn't a dream it is real and his embrace would be lethal to her soul.

"**Please don't die!" **The sounds of Byakuya's voice echoes around Ichigo.

"I'm not alone." Ichigo says giving Kaien a sympathetic smile as water trickles down her face. "Someone is there, he is waiting on me. I will keep my promise. Please let me go, Kaien?" The vine instantly releases her and Ichigo points her hands out to dive into the rippling water. Soon as the cold liquid touches her fingertips she senses a hand reaching out. Struggling against the current she grabs onto it and won't let go.

"Ohh, Ichigo is waking up. Think she will be surprised at my man skin?"

"You might want to... get dressed."

"Clothes are so bothersome, Kuchiki." Starrk stands proud with both his hands on his hips and a big grin on his face. "You should try it natural once in awhile. Free the man-beast inside."

"I have no... _man-beast_ inside of me." Byakuya replies slightly annoyed at Starrk's refusal to either change back into a wolf or put some damn clothes on! There is a woman here... a lovely woman who might feel upset to see the _man-beast_... as Starrk likes to call it. The fingers clenching his hand push the werewolf from his thoughts and he searches her face eager for the fluttering of her eye lids. "Ichigo...?"

"Ugh, I wake up to hear all this arguing." Ichigo mutters forcing her eyes to focus on the dark haired man sitting next to her. "Hey.."

"Hell-"

"Master!" Starrk puts his face directly in front of Byakuya's and looks down at Ichigo. "How are you feeling? You ok? I was really-"

"AHHHH!" she screams her hand instantly curling into a fist and punching the strange man with a gotee in the face. Then she looks down his chest and see's... that he is naked. "G-Get away from me! Naked pervert!"

"I told you to put some clothes on." Byakuya interjects totally satisfied with her reaction. Bad behavior should be punished.

"Awe." Sticking out his lower lip Starrk begins to pout. "I thought you would recognize my voice at least."

"S-Starrk?" Her eyes widen in surprise at the sight of her longtime friend as... well a person with skin. Starrk has skin... not fur. That is so weird. "How... why... oh so many questions."

"You recognize me!" Pushing Byakuya out of the way Starrk wraps his arms around Ichigo and squeezes. "I'm so happy!"

"Um well..." she tilts her eyes up to look at the ceiling. "I think clothes are a good idea. I-I am going to say required, ok Starrk?"

"Sure!"

Suddenly Starrk's body is gone. The werewolf darts off to find clothes and she flicks her eyes over to Byakuya anxious to avoid staring at Starrk's naked body. "So... I heard your voice." Nervously she sits up and is covered with a small blanket around her shoulders. "When I was... you know..."

"You did?" He settles the blanket around her body and sits back down. Slowly relaxing after the tension of the last hour.

"You saved me." she says reaching out to pat Byakuya's broad shoulder. "Thank you."

"I... did nothing." Byakuya softly replies keeping his eyes focused on the fire next to them. "Starrk brought the medicine. All I did was hold your hand."

"Nobody touches me." Ichigo slides her fingers into his palm interlacing their fingers tightly. "Like this?"

"I held you this way." he says pulling his fingers from between hers and wrapping his palm around her warming fingers.

"It's nice." she says squeezing her hand against his. "I haven't had my hand held since I was a little girl."

"I suppose holding hands is considered antiquated. People let go of things too easily."

"You didn't let go, Byakuya." Turning her head to meet his gaze her chest tightens and for the first time she really finds this man attractive. Not just his appearance, but he also has something strong about him. He impressed her by being an Ark but that is trivial compared to the pounding of her heart she is enduring while holding his large hand. Byakuya has a noble kindness and Ichigo likes that.

"You... have a very warm hand." he admits careful to look away from her large brown eyes turning to simmering amber from the firelight. It's the first time she has called him by name. Perhaps she is right and a little familiarity is called for. "Has anyone told you that?"

"Only you, Byakuya."

* * *

><p>This was a very challenging chapter for me. It had a lot of difficult things to get across and I tried my very best. I want to thank Tommo, and Jay-Kun for Beta reading it and approving. At one point I almost gave up hehe^^. So thank you my readers for sticking with me. I feel this story is special. I am writing it without anyone specific in mind. Therefore it is like my baby in a weird way. I put in the things I personally like and don't focus too much on what the readers might be looking for like I do with some (Karma) of my other work. So with all humility I beg you please treat me kindly and review =). I love to hear your reactions and It puts a smile on my face. And to my anons I say thank you and I promise I am working on updates to other fic's as well. and I can't really tell you the deal with Kaien it's a secret~ kekeke! =D<p> 


End file.
